Shina Takane
'Shina Takane '(高音シナ/Takane Shiina) es una Fanloid basada en Hatsune Miku para VOCALOID4. Su nombre se forma de la combinación de los kanjis 高 (Taka = Alto), 音 (Ne = Sonido) y 新 (Shin = Nuevo), que juntos significan "El nuevo sonido de lo alto". Asímismo, los kanjis de su apellido (高音) pueden interpretarse como "Sonido de alta calidad" o "Sonido de tono alto". Este último hace referencia al tono agudo que tiene su VoiceBank proveedor. Es una Self-loid y una Iconloid (desde el 12/10/17). Personalidad Shina es una adolescente de personalidad Tsundere. Aveces tiene sus arranques de ira como cuando agarran su guitarra sin su permiso, o en su defecto, la molestan. Es muy buena amiga; siempre escucha los problemas de sus amigos y trata de darles consejos, pero si la tomas por sorpresa y enojada, se convierte en un "corre porque ya valió" Es relativamente fácil hacerla enojar, puesto que es muy intolerante hacia personas infantiles o que solamente hablan de tonterías. Si quiere a alguien de verdad, hace todo para estar al lado de esa persona. Y por esa persona es capaz de sacar su lado Yandere oculto ya que es muy celosa. Tiene aires de pervertida y aveces se le sale decir cosas demás, obviamente, pervertidas. 'Miedos: '''Las arañas y dormir sola. Curiosidades *Su numero de serie es el 04. *Esta basada en Hatsune Miku, siendo en un principio influenciada (a consideración de su creadora) por Gumi. *El cover con el cual fue introducida en Youtube fue Love is War, para escucharlo, da clic 'Aquí. *Miku es su idola. Es muy fan suya, que ya está comenzando a hacerle un altar. Sus segundos ídolos son los gemelos Kagamine. *Es un poco Friki-Otaku. *Tiene los pechos un poco grandes para su edad. *Aunque su color es el morado, su favorito es el amarillo. *Tiene algunos defectos en su visión y aveces se le puede ver usando lentes. *Su canción favorita es Panda Hero. *Su tipo de sangre es O+ *Tiene un lado Yandere oculto, nunca lo saca a la luz pero aveces se descontrola. Ese lado Yandere es Itamine Shina, más considerada su contraparte. *Le gusta Vete a la Versh y Smosh. *Es una representación de su creadora. O por lo menos lo es en ciertos aspectos, ya que algunas características que tiene son las cosas que su creadora quisiera tener o hacer. *Cuando está a punto de llegar al Yandere extremo, sus ojos se ponen tipo Matryoshka. *Se siente identificada con la canción Karakuri Pierrot. *Cuando se enoja demasiado, dice muchas groserias. *Odia a la familia Zatsune, en especial a Zatsune Miku. Aunque más bien es una fobia que aveces se malentiende como odio. *En su Append, tiene el número de serie "0204". El 02 es porque tuvo un rediseño, y el 04 es por su numero original. Posiblemente cambie nuevamente, y pase a ser "0304". *Detesta, en verdad detesta, más que a Neru a la UTAUloid Tei Sukone. *Ella a pesar de ser un Androide de origen japonés, no puede leer en Kanji, a pesar de que ella esté codificada de ese modo, porque confunde mucho los símbolos. Debido a este hecho, dice que es una deshonra para su especie (Androides Cantantes). *La Shina que conocemos con la voz de Rin no es la original, es Shina ACT2. Esta configuración ya no está disponible. *Cuando está en su modo Yandere, su arma es su guitarra, pero con apretar un botón se hace una Katana. *El collar que usa le proporciona la voz, así que no debe y puede quitárselo, ya que prácticamente está pegado a su cuello. Irónicamente, en la mayoría de sus covers no lo lleva. *Está obsesionada con los Pandas, 96Neko y Nuko Len Len. *Tiene una rara costumbre de decir "Panda" en momentos raros. Le sucede algo parecido como el Tic de Ryuta Moe, que lo hace decir "Gunya". *Ella es la traductora de Shinko para el inglés, ya que él no sabe hablar este idioma. *Su corazón es de cristal. No literalmente, está hecho de vidrio. Si algún accidente aparatoso o algo así llegara a pasarle a Shina, su corazón se rompería en pedazos y la única persona que podrá salvarla sería Shinko, que tiene otro por si acaso. *Su creadora es bastante partícipe en sus covers, ya que se manifiesta de forma directa (haciendo partes habladas o adlibs como en Guren no Yumiya (REAL ATTACK ver.) y Limitless) o de forma indirecta (como en su cover de Kokoro Kiseki, en la imagen) *A veces, no deja de decir "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wind sir der Jäger!", frase del Opening 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin: Guren no Yumiya. *Su antepasada es Mizuno Yukina *El cover usando su voz con VOCALOID3 por primera vez es Guren no Yumiya, para escucharlo, da clic aquí. *Una persona ha declarado que su voz hecha con el VOCALOID3 suena como Megpoid, pensando que se usa a Megurine Luka. Aunque como se sabe, ella usa como base el VoiceBank de Hatsune Miku, pero según comentarios de la creadora, suena como Luka. *Su diseño original no puede ser mostrado ya que está perdido. *Tiene un model MMD para su cover de ECHO (en inglés). Muy pronto la descarga. *No se atreve a jugar Five Nights At Freddy's 4 porque los Animatronics Nightmare le dan miedo. Y al transcurrir el juego en una habitación, es todavía peor. *Su creadora tiene una relación especial con su VB inglés: aveces le gusta como suena y lo adora, pero aveces le dan ganas de eliminarlo y de hacer como que jamás fue creado. Además, le recuerda mucho el hecho de que ella no puede pronunciar bien el inglés, sin embargo se esfuerza por mejorar (que en los VSQx sería la correción de algunos fonemas). *Se realizarán 7 versiones de su Append: El traje será semejante al original en todas las versiones, pero en el cabello llevará mechas de un color determinado dependiendo de la voz. Si se llega a usar más de una voz en un cover, los colores se combinarán (Ejemplo más notable: Tokyo Teddy Bear ON DARK ver.). El séptimo diseño tendrá las mechas de color plateado, al igual que el original, representando a todas las voces como una sola, denominado "GLOBAL". *Con motivo del 4to aniversario de la creación de su hermano gemelo Shinko, se ha decidido revelar un Single como colaboración entre ambos, que serán tres diferentes versiones de la pista 12 del álbum I'm Still Here de Shina, Limitless. Estas tres versiones son: RED (La versión original de Shina y Shina Append DARK), BLUE (La versión de Shinko y un nuevo Append) y BLACK (Versión a dueto). Esto será con motivo de enfatizar la idea de que ambos son opuestos en diseño y voz, pero iguales en el sentido de que ambos se complementan el uno al otro y que pueden ser representados como uno solo, como un ser ilimitado. *A pesar de la gran variedad de estilos de baile que domina y que puede bailar sin estar especializada en ellos, su mayor anhelo es aprender a bailar Ballet. *Tiene un extraño temor hacia los fenómenos naturales. Específicamente a los huracanes, terremotos, tsunamis y tornados. Ella misma desconoce por qué es así. *Su Append GLOBAL tiene oficialmente 16 años, pero cada voz individual tiene una edad diferente (por definirse aún). Originalmente se le iba a cambiar la edad a Shina normal, pero su creadora pensó que sería innecesario y que perdería su esencia original. Además, se quiere dar a entender que no se es joven siempre. Hay que crecer y no estancarse en sólo una cosa. Por ello las múltiples voces que tiene: Todas representan diferentes etapas de la vida y sentimientos que normalmente tienen las personas durante su juventud. *Se considera que un UTAU femenino aún no revelado es su contraparte. *Es mala recordando fechas. *Si nos basamos en la concepción general que se tiene de la palabra "gemelo", Shina y Shinko no lo serían debido a que él fue creado un año y medio después que ella. Es decir, no "nacieron" o salieron al público en la misma fecha (como los gemelos Kagamine, por ejemplo). Sin embargo, ambos comparten características físicas y psicológicas, y su creadora confirma su relación oficialmente como tal. *En la mayoría de sus covers de K-Pop utiliza ropa masculina y no una versión femenina de la misma. Lo mismo sucede con algunos de sus covers de VOCALOID (como Kagerou Daze). Habilidades Sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Su item), la batería y el piano. Sabe Karate; canta en Inglés, español y coreano, además del japonés. Sus ojos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo. Puede imitar voces como la de Gumi o de Ruko Yokune Male. Además, es considerada una excelente bailarina. Se especializa en el Popping, Animation, Shuffle y HipHop, aunque puede bailar cualquier género que se proponga. Historia Su creadora era una gran Fan de Vocaloid y UTAU, así que decidió crear el suyo. La idea empezó a desarrollarse oficialmente en 2012, creando su diseño inicial en dicho año, y siendo terminada en 2013. Su diseño sufrió cambios drásticos hasta llegar al actual. Su creadora quería que tuviera rasgos suyos así que decidió ponerle su personalidad, voz parecida a la de ella, algunas habilidades y ciertas características físicas. No conforme con crearla, la dio a conocer entre otros amigos fans de VOCALOID, así como también reveló alrededor de dos imágenes suyas en Facebook. Finalmente, el 12 de mayo, creó su página oficial en el sitio de Internet Wiki Fanloid. A pesar de la configuración Pitch que tenía en un inicio (y de la cual aún quedan vestigios de ella en sus primeros covers), ya se estaba pensando en un VB hecho con VOCALOID. La primera versión de esta voz fue revelada un año después de la creación del personaje, con el cover de Guren no Yumiya. Más o menos en el año 2014 se pensaba convertirla en un UTAU, junto a su hermano gemelo Shinko. Esto fue cancelado debido a que el programa tuvo problemas con la computadora, por ende no se hizo el cambio. Más tarde, este mismo año, se reveló una primera versión de su VB inglés. Aproximadamente en 2016, se dio a conocer la versión definitiva de su voz inglesa. Pasaron alrededor de 4 años para que la voz original fuera actualizada, ya que la nueva configuración (y actual) se pensaba revelar con un cover por el 5° aniversario de creación, pero debido a que la computadora que poseía todos los archivos tuvo un fallo con la batería, el proyecto quedó incompleto. A esto también se le sumaría la voz de un Append. Aproximadamente a mitad del mes de junio de 2017, se dio la noticia de que se produciría su primer álbum de estudio por aniversario. Titulado "I'm Still Here", se piensa que se revelará entre los meses de agosto y septiembre de 2017, contando con 12 pistas en total. En julio de 2017, se revelaron todas las configuraciones de los 6 Appends que ella posee. De la "familia" conformada por los 10 Fanloids de su creadora, se puede afirmar que Shina ha sido la más exitosa de ellos, teniendo un total de 31 covers hechos (12 por revelar) y otros más que, hasta la fecha, no han podido concretarse, así como también una buena recepción entre la mayoría de los usuarios del sitio. Asímismo, es la Fanloid más completa entre los 10 ya mencionados según su creadora, puesto que es la que más atención ha tenido de la misma. Gustos *Vocaloid. *Tocar su guitarra y sus demás instrumentos. *Minecraft. *Las canciones de Miku y los Kagamine. *Molestar a Neru con que es de la U.V.A. = U'nión de '''V'iejas 'A'rguenderas *El "Ola k Ase?". *Youtube. *Vete a la Versh. *Smosh. *Pegarle a Kaito cuando empieza de pervertido. *El Dubstep. *Len Kagamine. *Gumiya Megpoid. *Escuchar a 96Neko. *Los pandas. *El Utaite Hashiyan. *Linked Horizon *El K-Pop (Pop Coreano), siendo sus grupos favoritos SHINee, VIXX, BTS, B.A.P, SEVENTEEN y NCT. *Five Nights At Freddy's *El baile, sobretodo el Popping, el Animation, el Shuffle y el HipHop. *Los números 3 y 127. *Algunos paisajes como el de una ciudad en la noche, la playa, los amaneceres y atardeceres, entre otros. Disgustos *La canción del Pollito Pio. *Tei Sukone (Más que Neru). *Que le explote un Creeper cuando juega Minecraft. *Que toquen su guitarra. *Que la interrumpan cuando ve vídeos en Youtube. *El color rosa. *Los jumpscares de FNAF, sobretodo los de FNAF 4 *Kaon Oto (rivalidad por Len) Canciones '''Covers *Magnet (Uno con Miku, otro con Len y otro con Shinko) *Promise (Con Rin) *'Meltdown' **Meltdown (2017 Ver.) *Romeo and Cinderella *'Matryoshka ver. 1' *'Matryoshka ver. 2' **Matryoshka (CLASSIC ver.) *Rip=Release *Last Night, Good Night (Append On) *Two-Faced Lovers *Fire Flower *'Karakuri Pierrot' **Karakuri Pierrot (2017 ver.) *'Black Rock Shooter' **Black Rock Shooter (2017 ver.) *Senbonzakura *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *'Kocchi Muite Baby' *Hatsune Miku no Gekishou *Gekokujou *Daughter of Evil *'Panda Hero' **Panda Hero (TRUE HERO ver.) *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *'Tokyo Teddy Bear' **Tokyo Teddy Bear (ON DARK ver.) *Tell Your World *Sekiranun Grafitti *Kokoro Kiseki (Append Low) *'World is Mine' **World is Mine (2017 ver.) *'Ten Faced' *'Ten Faced ver. 2' **Ten Faced (2017 ver.) *'World's End Dancehall' **World's End Dancehall (REAL END ver.) *Owata! *Trick and Treat (Con Shinko) *'Love is War' **Love is War (REAL WAR ver.) *Love is War ver. 2 (Dueto con Len) *'The Disappearance of Takane Shina/Append Off' **The Disappearance of Takane Shina (REAL OFF ver.) *Cruel Clocks *Electric Angel (Con Shinko) *Children's War (Con Shinko) *Poker Face *'Guren no Yumiya - Especial primer Aniversario (No disponible)' **Guren no Yumiya (REAL ATTACK ver.) *'A Thousand Years (Part 2)/Shina English (Con Kaito English) [DEMO]' *'ECHO (Shina English)' **ECHO (Shina English) (2017 ver.) *'Eternity (Original de VIXX)' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpc-pfXP71I&feature=youtu.be Five Nights At Freddy's Song (Shina English) RELEASE] *Left Behind (Shina English) *Even If I Die It's You (Original OST de Jin y V (BTS)) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfqjQWCAVIM INTRO: Serendipity (Original de BTS)] *EPILOGUE: Young Forever (All Appends ver.) de BTS *My First and Last (Original de NCT DREAM) *We Young (Original de NCT DREAM) *Kagerou Daze (Original + GLOBAL ver.) Álbumes Relación con Vocaloid's,UTAUloid's y Fanloid's Takane Shinko: Es su hermano y lo quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche, se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con el. Pero aveces, aunque con frecuencia, se pelean. Aveces lo molesta con el trauma de las Ardillas. Shinkoku Gina: Es su versión Voyakiloid. Shina siempre trata de animarla, pero ella no le hace caso y la ignora; Gina la detesta a morir por no tener buena voz como la de ella. Hatsune Miku: Son mejores amigas desde que Shina le pidió ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo, ella aceptó y desde ahí nació una bonita amistad. Kagamine Rin: Son buenas amigas, pero aveces se pelean por cualquier tontería, como quien lleva el mejor peinado, quien se viste mejor,y esas cosas Kagamine Len: Shina está muy enamorada de él desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y a pesar de las pocas señales que le muestra, ella no pierde la esperanza Yowane Haku: Al principio Shina le tenía miedo, pero después se conocieron mejor y llegaron a ser amigas. Akita Neru: Es uno de los mayores odios de Shina. Zatsune Miku: Shina le tiene miedo porque piensa que está poseída por el demonio, y cuando se le acerca le dice: "¡¡Atrás hija del demonio!!" KAITO: Le pega cuando esta de pervertido, a pesar de que ella lo es. MEIKO: Si se pone a beber, le quita la botella y le dice: "¡No, porque te va a matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!" y la arroja hacia atrás. Hatsune Mikuo: Son muy amigos y siempre están platicando, y cuando Rin pasa cerca y no los ve, le hace caras de *Oh, Rin, te amo, cásate conmigo* a pesar de que sepa que Kaiko es su novia. Megpoid Gumiya: Ella está ligeramente enamorada de él, pero no se atreve a decírselo. Son muy buenos amigos. Oto Kaon: Son amigas, por dentro, siente infinito desprecio por ella; cuando nadie las ve, están peleándose por Len. Kasumi Matilda: Son buenas amigas y juegan Minecraft juntas. Oto Sutekina: Se odian a matar ya que Sutekina es novia de Len. Kodomo Kiba: Son súper mejores amigos. AYASU: Son buenos amigos. AYASU siempre la anima cuando está triste. Serika Kaori: Hay veces en las que Kaori quiere vestir a Shina de rosa (ella odia este color), y como se niega trata de huir de ella. Incluso la quiere arrastrar al lado oscuro. Su relación general es buena. Hatsune Shinzou: '''Son mejores amigas, compartiendo varios gustos y su "obsesión" por Eren Jaeger del anime Shingeki No Kyojin. '''Takami Rally: '''Son muy buenos amigos, y Rally la admira mucho. '''Tsukine Moon: '''Se llevan bastante bien. De hecho, cuando llega la primavera les gusta ir a ver a los cerezos florecer. '''Koreane Alexa: '''Tienen una relación muy buena. Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS. '''Koreane Alex: Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS, junto con sus respectivos hermanos Alexa y Shinko. Tsumetane Kuromi: '''Son muy buenas amigas. Cuando Kuromi está triste, Shina la consuela. '''Nihone Marco: '''Se llevan muy bien a pesar de que él sea mayor que ella por 3 años, pero realmente no importa esa diferencia. Hablan de muchas cosas (entre ellas VOCALOID). '''Uchune Hoshi: '''Se llevan bastante bien. Shina acostumbra a hablarle acerca de BTS. '''Nigaine Hikomi: '''Son muy buenas amigas. Shina suele hablarle acerca de BTS y NCT 127. Configuraciones de Voz Todas las configuraciones que se presentan a continuación son exclusivas del editor VOCALOID4. '''Voz original Voicebank en inglés Appends Las siguientes configuraciones pueden cambiar en un futuro. Append HIGH Append LOW Append DARK Append OFF Append ON Append SOFT Frases Típicas *¡¡HIJO DE 524!! *¡Maki-Sama, salvameeeeeeeeeee! *¡Por Maki-Sama! *Hijo de la Rendevouz... *Ehhh...¿Qué Matryoshkas pasa aquí? *¡Hijo de tu Poker Face! *Panda~ *Papapara papaparapa~ *Soy una deshonrra para mi especie... *Hay veces en las que deseo nunca haber sido creada, porqué así todos estarán mejor... *Una mañana sin mi, será mucho más hermosa, que el presente...-Cuando canta Meltdown. *Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wind sir der Jäger! *¡POR LA MADRE DE GIPSY DANGER, ¿QUE ES ESO?! *Chernoooo, salvameeee~ *Ta ra ra ta ra ra~ -Tarareando el Theme de la película Pacific Rim. *A no seeeeeeeeeeeer~... *KRISUS. *Yehet. *Ohorat. Galería Arte Oficial Shina Takane.jpg|El diseño Oficial Shina Takane Append.jpg|El Append Captura de pantalla (41).png|Vista del Model MMD de su cover de ECHO ShinaTakane_BOXART2017.jpg|BOXART 2017 ShinaTakane_LOGO.jpg|Logo oficial ShinaBoxart_RENDER.png|Render de su nuevo BoxArt ShinaLogo_RENDER.png|Render de su logo Covers Gumi y Shina Matryoshka.png|Gumi y Shina en el cover de Matryoshka Shina Love is War.png|Shina su cover debut de Love is War Meltdown.jpg|"Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa..." Shina World is Mine.jpg|"Sekai de, ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA" Matryoshka - Miku,Gumi,Shina y Gumiya.png|¡4 veces Matryoshka! Shina Ten Faced.png|"Hohoendeiru no wa naze?" Shina Panda Hero.png|"Pappappara papaparapa,are wa kitto Panda Hiiroo" World's End Dancehall cover.png|Shina en World's End Dancehall Karakuri Pierrot Shina.jpg|El cover de Karakuri Pierrot The Disappearance of Takane Shina.jpg|El cover de The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Ten Faced ACT2.jpg|La versión con la voz de Miku de Ten Faced Tokyo Teddy Bear Shina.jpg|Cover de Tokyo Teddy Bear Black Rock Shooter Shina.jpg|El Cover de Black Rock Shooter Kamisama Nejimaki Shina y Shinko.png|Shina y Shinko en el Cover de Wind-Up God (Como UTAU's) Shina Kokoro Kiseki.png|Kokoro Kiseki Shina Guren no Yumiya.png|Cover de Guren no Yumiya, en celebración de su primer Aniversario de creación Remote Control Shina & Shinko.jpg|Cover de Remote Control con Shinko Poker Face Shina.png|"Acchi Kocchi oni sankochira. Teno naru hou he I Want You" A Thousand Years (Part 2) Shina & Kaito.png|Demo de su VB en inglés ECHO Shina.png|"What the hell's going on?!" Shina_Eternity.jpg|"Look... Love is a nightmare... Time’s over" Shina_KocchiMuiteBaby.jpg|"Chanto Kocchi Muite Baby~" fondo.png|"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away!" fnafRelease.png|Render del fondo utilizado en la canción de Five Nights At Freddy's Shina_TokyoTeddyBear_ONDARK.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear (ON DARK ver.) Remake Shina_SERENDIPITY.jpg|"Let me love, let me love you" (Cover de Serendipity) Canciones Originales Uso No Ai.jpg|Uso no Ai (Estrenando el Append Dark) Kitai no Ai.jpg|Kitai no Ai (Con Shinko) Otros El mayor sueño de Shina.png|Lo que Shina quiere más que nada en este mundo (además de ser famosa igual que Miku) La defiende a muerte....png|Si se trata de que NADIE toque su guitarra... Modo Yandere ON (RUN!!!).jpg|Shina cuando está en su modo Yandere inicial Shina Kaon Chibi.png|Se vé que son buenas amigas Internet Adiction XDDD.png|Su adicción al internet Se ven Kawaii :3.png|Shina con títeres de Ery y Erick Cosplay de Rin.png|Shina haciendo Cosplay de Kagamine Rin Así despierta algunas noches.png|Así es como se despierta Shina a mitad de la noche por alguna pesadilla Me siento como Miku!!.png|"I feel like Miku!!~" NO VOY A VER...NO VOY A VER FIRETRUCK....png|Momento de debilidad Tmp 2013-11-15 21.31.34-1721113210.jpg|Un dibujo de Shina Append Soft x Len Append Cold SHINA UN REGALITO PARA GUMI.png|Un regalito hecho por RinRiniri18 Shina & Shinko by VoicE CompanY.png|Un regalo de navidad por VoicE CompanY Shina-chan.jpg|Un regalo hecho por Tami-san Figurina Shina Takane.jpg|Figurilla de Shina hecha por PaulaChan1 Bufferfly_on_your_soldier_v..png|En mi hombro tu mariposa eres ya besos de pasión... (regalito por Nyo-chan) Picasion.com_7a3841a1e77d40756e39d9431ce47afd.gif|¡Kikku ninja! My_skin_Shina_takane.png|Shina ver. minecraft ShinaTakane.png|Regalo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Shidesapiren.png|Takane Shina no Shoushitsu (de Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre) MirakuruSky.png|Kokoro Kiseki hecho por "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Dibujo1.jpg|Otro dibujo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" ShiNa_TakaNe_picture.png|Por "NyoRusiaVodka" Dibujo2.png|Black Rock Shooter por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" PandaHiir0.png|Boceto de "Panda Hero" por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" PandaColeR2.png|Panda Hero por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" Takane Shina VB.png|Boxart de Shina, By: Hiiroshi-P Shina Takane.png|Fanart hecho por Hiiroshi-P Shina viendo a Len.png|Una de las tantas veces que Shina ve a Len (By: Hiiroshi-P) Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Self-loid Categoría:Femenino